


King of the battlefield

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri October Day 5Crimison Flower AU
Relationships: one sided Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius





	King of the battlefield

Rain falls to below. Soaking the battlefield of where Kingdom and Empire fights. A battle where was Kingdom was again the victor. Just like how Loog defeated the empire. But at what cost? He lost Sylvain, Ingrid and Mercedes. He killed his friends from the monastery. Friends that he spent time together… His hands were stained with blood forever. There was no way to wash it.

He had too, otherwise empire would invade them. His heart bleed out as rain and blood mixed together and become one. He did taken revenge yet he felt empty. He walked in the battlefield, not minding his clothes become even more bloody. He just walked until he seen camps of the empire. He keept looking at camps until He found Felix laying dead at one of beds. Now his hands were stained with blood of the person he loved most. Dimitri had to live with this until end of his life.

During their battle, Dimitri gave him a fatal blow but before of he done finishing blow Caspar started to fight him, giving chance to other members of black eagles to escape Felix at somewhere to heal him. Dimitri hoped maybe, maybe they save Felix so he could take him back to Kingdom. Make up to him. Thats what Dimitri wanted the most.

But it seems it wasnt enough because Felix was dead. He killed the man he loved. But Felix didnt loved him back. If he loved Dimitri then he would stay, wouldnt joined the empire.

But those ifs didnt matter now as kingdom soliders were killing remaining empire soliders. It’s will not take long before all of empire army to swepted out. Dimitri joins his soliders, helping them. He also visits his friends. Rain stops as the sun reveals itself from clouds as its chasing them away. Hours pass as he keeps killing empire soliders with his soliders. Eventually all empire soliders were dead aside from a few who escaped to empire. He is standing alone looking below the battlefield that took his friends. One of his soliders comes his side.

“My king, we killed all of them.”

“Good. But this war isnt over yet. Nobles of the empire will send more soliders to fight. Everyone should be ready to this.”

“Understood my king.”

“Right now everyone can relax this day. We are returning to Kingdom tomorrow.”

At night kingdom soliders were celabreting the victory. They worked hard so they had every right to do that. He still grieved his friends and the person he loved. But he cant do that anymore when he returned the kingdom. He was the King. He need to make sure his people were okay. Next day they took their fallen friends and returning to kingdom.

Ashe, Dedue and Annette were sad to hear what happened to others. Everyone was dead. Aside from four of them.

Dimitri was right. Nobles of the empire send soliders the kingdom. They defeated all of them. Empire will not give up. But so do Kingdom. Rhea was happy so church did helped them as well. The kingdom won the war. Empire had to stop. If they not then Kingdom will to forcefully stop them.

Years passed Dimitri worked on the mistakes that the kingdom done. Yet he never forgot his friends. Or Felix. Sometimes he wished that everyone was alive. But there was no way to undo the time. Sometimes he wished he did had ability to undo the time. Or return back to past to fix everything so no one had to die.


End file.
